Tout ce qui compte
by Mikipeach
Summary: Il y avait Ruby. Ses sourires, sa douceur, sa malice. Il y avait son nez droit et volontaire, ses lèvres pulpeuses, sa silhouette élancée, sa longue chevelure sombre, la volupté de ses formes. Il y avait sa fougue, le parfum des bois imprégnant sa peau, ses yeux le dévorant de désir. Une bouffée d'oxygène pour le monstre qu'il était. Frankenwolf (Ruby/Whale)


**Disclaimers :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à la série **Once upon a Time**.

**Genre :** Romance

**Pairing : **Frankenwolf (Ruby/Victor Whale)

**Rating :** K+

**Warning :** Spoilers S02E12 !

**Playsits :** _So contagious – Acceptance_ & _Demons –Imagine Dragons_ OU la video de **artWork009 **_Victor+Ruby – It's time_ (qui m'a inspiré cet OS).

En attendant la saison 3 j'ai décidé d'écrire un petit OS sur un de mes couples préférés. C'est court (comparé à ce que je fais d'habitude) mais je ne voyais pas quoi rajouter de plus.

Comme toujours la page de pub à propos de ma page facebook : _Mikipeach_. Présentations de mes fics, de mes projets, partage, échange, "coup de coeur"...venez si le coeur vous en dit ;)

Sur-ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

.

* * *

_**Tout ce qui compte  
**_

* * *

.

Ils étaient assis tous les deux sur le bitume d'un jaune flash. Leurs pieds pendus dans le vide et l'eau sombre. Les lumières scintillaient dans le lointain, perçant les ombres chinoises se dessinant dans la nuit. Dos à Storybrooke, ils avaient contemplé la voute étoilée et les estampes noires dans l'horizon. Ils avaient parlé, se confessant des bribes de leur passé et leurs plus noirs secrets. C'était comme si ils se découvraient pour la première fois.

Il avait regardé Ruby intensément. Attendant presque avec inquiétude l'instant où elle s'évaporerait dans la fraicheur de la nuit. Il la regardait de ses prunelles sombres de scientifique, la curiosité coulant dans ses veines. Elle était différente. Tellement différente des autres femmes qu'il avait pu croiser ou capturer le temps d'une étreinte fugace entre ses draps.

_« J'ai tenté de ressusciter mon frère. »_

Pas la moindre lueur de peur ou d'horreur ne brilla dans ses iris. Elle resta silencieuse, l'écoutant raconter son passé sous les nébuleuses et les lampadaires. Un éclat de compassion se mêlant à une lueur de compréhension scintilla dans le cocktail de ses yeux vert d'eau.

_« J'ai mangé mon petit-ami. »_

Il fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était pas le genre de confidence que l'on faisait à un inconnu complétement saoul et déprimé. Mais étaient-ils vraiment de parfaits inconnus ? Il n'en était soudainement plus aussi sûr. Il avait l'impression d'avoir découvert une personne qui le comprenait et lui ressemblait. En la présence de la jeune femme il avait la sensation d'être enfin en paix, envahi par une tendre quiétude alors que les étoiles luisaient dans le firmament.

Sous les étoiles tremblotantes et le roulis silencieux des vagues, ils étaient restés, tous les deux ensembles. Assis dans le port, entre le jaune flash du rebord et le rouge écarlate de la bitte d'amarrage. Ils avaient parlé. Et ces simples mots lâchés dans l'air avaient été la source d'un moment bien plus intense et vibrant qu'une nuit éphémère entre des bras inconnus et indifférents.

Ils étaient des monstres. Ils le savaient, et l'avaient dit à voix haute sous la voute étoilée, et pourtant ce fut le visage rayonnant et un sourire complice aux lèvres qu'ils entrèrent dans l'agitation de l'hôpital. Un nouveau lien, de nouveaux sentiments, de nouveaux désirs venaient de naitre dans la fraicheur de la nuit et de cette confession.

Ils étaient des monstres mais ils avaient un cœur.

.

.

Il y avait les sourires, la reconnaissance, la vie pétillant dans ses yeux. Il y avait sa malice, son nez droit et volontaire, ses lèvres pulpeuses. Il y avait sa silhouette élancée, sa longue chevelure sombre, la volupté de ses formes. Il y avait sa fougue, le parfum des bois imprégnant sa peau, ses yeux le dévorant de désir.

Il y avait Ruby. La louve, le Chaperon-Rouge, la serveuse, le monstre. Elle. Une obsession. Une passion. Un mystère. Une proie. Une prédatrice. Une illusion. Une réalité. Elle.

Mais il y avait aussi la peur, l'incertitude et toujours ses démons qui dansaient au-dessus de sa tête. Eclatant de rire dans un fleurissement de sourires sardoniques sur leurs lèvres obscènes. Il y avait les pensées noires qui hantaient son esprit torturé par son passé et ses désirs irréalisables. Et il y avait Ruby, flamme tremblotante, qu'il avait peur de perdre dans la noirceur de ses tourments. Il avait peur et pourtant il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rechercher sa présence.

Elle était une bouffée d'oxygène. Un monstre au grand cœur. Un monstre qui le comprenait. Un monstre compréhensif. Une femme vêtue de rouge lui souriant tendrement à chaque fois que leurs yeux se croisaient.

Il y avait Ruby. Ses sourires, sa douceur, sa malice, sa fougue, son indépendance, sa tendresse, sa sauvagerie, son air mutin, ses grands yeux vous fixant et vous écoutant. Ruby. La louve, le Chaperon-Rouge, la serveuse, le monstre. Elle. Juste elle et cette nouvelle vie qu'elle lui avait offerte un mois après leur confession nocturne dans le port.

A quel moment avait-il compris qu'il l'aimait ? A quel moment s'était-il rendu compte qu'elle lui était devenue vitale ? A quel moment l'avait-il si ardemment désiré jusqu'à en avoir le souffle coupé ? Il ne le savait pas et ne voulait pas y songer.

Car seul le goût de ses lèvres, la chaleur de son corps contre le sien, la sensation de ses doigts agrippant sa chevelure, le parfum de sa peau enivrant ses narines comptaient en cet instant. Seule sa présence sur ses genoux comptait. Seule l'ardeur de ses baisers méritait toute son attention. Au diable les questions existentielles, l'étrangeté de leur relation, la monstruosité de leur passé.

Qui avait fait le premier pas ? Qui avait décidé d'embrasser ces lèvres de monstres lors d'une énième conversation nocturne autour d'un verre ? Qui avait voulu céder à la pulsion monstrueuse qui faisait battre leur cœur de désir et d'amour ?

Mais qu'importe tout cela. Au diable les questions et les tourments. Ils s'étaient trouvés. Ils s'embrassaient. Ils se désiraient.

Ils étaient des monstres mais ils s'aimaient.

Et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

.

.

* * *

Fin. J'espère que ça vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à me laisser une critique, un avis ou une trace de votre passage. Et peut-être que qui sait j'écrirais certainement un autre OS sur ce couple, ils sont tellement fascinants :D

Merci de m'avoir lu !


End file.
